User blog:Blue Tennis Ball/Cherry x Candy Cane (Chendy Cane/Canrry) - How Candy Cane and Cherry Met *ONE-SHOT* (Liking It/Wating/Friendship/Best Friends Forver)
This is a combination of four fan-fictions: Liking It (by me), Waiting (by TheTwistedMangle), Friendship (by TheTwistedMangle) and Best Friends Forever (also by TheTwistedMangle). Credit goes to me and TheTwistedMangle. So this is the story of how Cherry and Candy Cane met. They both had some similarity, but were diffrent in their own ways. The wind blew for a few minutes as Cherry was standing. "Ugh, it's just a bit late, I guess." He unwillingly exclaimed. Then, Candy Cane was walking over to Cherry, holding a paper. "Whoa, that is random. You waiting as well?" Candy Cane told Cherry. "And I don't even know who you a-" Cherry was about to say, but was interuptted. "I'm Candy Cane." Candy Cane explained to Cherry, as she interuptted him. "I was going to say something, but nevermind." Cherry said. "Also I'm Cherry. Don't mind that." "Um...I wanna know if we can be friends. I know we just met, but I got a lot to explain." Candy Cane said politley. "I dunno. Maybe." Cherry said. MINUTE LATER "So, I got some invitation to a nine month competition―" Candy Cane began. "Weird...I did too," Cherry cut in. "Woah, really?! Do you wanna form an alliance or something?" Cherry tried to process what was happening. Someone he just met wanted to be on the same team as him? "Uh, maybe. Most likely no." And the someone he just met had a strange feeling for him. One she couldn't identify right away. Admiration. She wondered how he was so apathetic―not letting her down gently, but straightforward and direct. The wind blew once more as a screeching sound echoed through the distance. "Finally." Cherry rolled his eyes. The two stepped on. "So, how long is this dumb ride before we actually get to Insanity Island or whatever?" Cherry asked. "Three hours." He groaned and slid down onto the floor. "Please sit on your seat." He reluctantly did so, grumbling complaints. This is going to be a while, ''Cherry thought. ― Cherry glanced over at Candy Cane, who was looking through the window. "So, uh, wanna talk I guess? I'm bored." "Yeah, sure." Candy Cane locked eyes with Cherry. She could tell he had an interest in her. "What do you wanna talk about?" "I dunno. How about I watch you play a game on your phone?" Cherry pointed to her device. "Uh, no! This is my phone and my phone only!" she yelled. Cherry leapt over to her seat. "If you're not gonna let me watch, I might as well take it!" All that admiration the Christmas candy once had for him vanquished. But a certain feeling told her that he always acted like this. "NEVER!" The incompatible duo kicked and punched and did everything to get the phone. Candy Cane slammed into the window, having her world turn into the darkest depths of a black hole. "Haha, yes! I―" Cherry froze. "...got it." He rushed over to her. She had several cracks and bruises, bleeding on her forehead. "Oh my cherry tree, what did I do?! I let my selfishness take advantage of me..." ― Candy Cane's eyes fluttered open. "Huh? Here already?" Everything flooded back to her mind. She gazed around and sat up. Cherry was holding and carrying her. "Candy Cane, I know I've been rude lately...and I wanted to take care of you as an apology." Candy Cane realized she could only see out of her one eye. It was permanent damage. What he had done to her. She smiled at the thought of knowing he was sincere. After all this time―in a crammed time span of three hours―she realized oddly trusted Cherry. "Cherry?" "Yeah?" "Can...can we be friends?" Cherry smiled and trained his gaze onto hers. "Yes. Best friends forever, no matter what." Candy Cane had another strange, fluttery feeling. Not only admiration, but... ''Love. True love for her first and only best friend. And it would never break or fade away for as long as she lived. I am making a comic out of this! Go check it out on the Battle for Dream Island Wiki! Category:Blog posts